Sun's Rays
by wolfgirl336699
Summary: Emberlin and Lillian have always been pressured about taking over their parents company's. But they have never been sent to school before this year. Both don't want to go to Ouran but their mother won't hear this and is going to send them anyways. I know the summery sucks but please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Since my first story didn't get any real views or anything and I'm completely lost on what should happen next in it anyway and this story just suddenly popped in my head I figured I try this one. Please review if you would like me to continue it and such. **

**Oh and I only own my OCs and nothing more!**

**And now the story!**

* * *

"But mother." I rarely use such terms. For that matter I rarely let my temper show but this time my mother had crossed the line.

"No buts Emberlin Violet Yoshida. You and Lillian will be going and that's final." She practically screamed at me. So that's where I got my temper.

I growled and stopped off like a child. Reaching mine and lily's room I slammed the door and started to pace the full length of the room.

Lily lay across our bed and watched me. "So you couldn't change her mind?"

"No she's made up her mind and nobody's going to be able to change it." I say collapsing on the bed beside her. "You know why she is doing this right?"

"She cocks her head to the side giving me a confused look, "No. Why?"

"Because she wants to find us suitable husbands and thinks sending us to some rich school will do that exact thing." I reply with a scowl.

" Yah I guess so. Do you think it will work?" She says reaching for me.

I shrug in reply, "Possibly." I say as I scoot over to her.

She nods then yawns, "Today has been a very long day."

I simply nod in agreement.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and I know its short and the next chapter hopefully will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. If your following the story or plan on it read the bottom part after. Kay!**

**Oh and I only own Emberlin and Lillian! NO ONE ELSE! **

**Anyway on with the story...**

* * *

When we reached the school, I realized Lily was staring at me. I sighed, "What?"

"How in the world did you convince mom to let you wear the boy's uniform?" she growled at me.

I shrugged, "Mom just agreed with me that this fit me better." I said gesturing to the uniform.

"And that it would make you stand out more." She muttered.

I simply shrugged again.

* * *

We found the from office, got our schedules, and a map of the school. You'd think this meant we'd get to our classroom easily and if you do then your very mistaken and have never been to the school. It took us a good 20 minutes or so to even find the right hallway. For once in my life I am very happy Lily got us both up early.

"Class 1A!" Lily sang out as we reached the door.

I nod and we enter. The teacher looks up and smiles "Ah you must be Emberlin and Lillian Yoshida. It's great to meet you both. I'm Mrs. Hayashi. Please take a set in front of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." The two raised their hands and we made our way over to them.

"Hello!" Lily says before elbowing me.

"Hello." I mutter as I set my stuff down.

"Hello, it is really great to meet you both. I'm Haruhi." Haruhi says smiling at both of us. I stop what I'm doing and really doing and look at her. I smile back. _Guess I'm not the only girl in a boy's uniform._

"Hello, it's great to meet you too. I'm Lillian and this is my sister Emberlin. But please simply call us Lily and Ember. We both prefer it."" Lily spoke for me but I didn't mind and was used to it.

"Okay I will." Haruhi replied.

"Are you two twins?" one of the red haired boys questioned.

I spoke up finally, "Yes, why do you ask. I was trying to sound as polite as possible. But you could still here the threat in my voice.

"We are too." They said together.

"We couldn't have guessed." I said very sarcastically.

They conversed with us back and forth for a while. After a while one of the twins gave us a smirk. One that I know meant trouble was coming. I'd used it before.

"I have a great idea. Why don't you come by the host club after school today?" one of the twins. The one I knew as Hikaru suggested.

I frowned but shrugged, "why not? Sounds very interesting."

Lily nodded, "Where's it at?"

"Music room 3. We can take you there if you want." They sang out happily. They have the last class with us.

"Okay guess it's a deal." So why do I have such a bad feeling.

* * *

**If you are following. Either follow it or post a review PLEASE!**

**I need to know if I should continue or not is why I'm practically begging.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I have my first follower thank you for reviewing also!**

**I still don't own anything**

**But enough and here is chapter 3...**

* * *

School went by fairly fast actually. Most of my classes where with Lily which was defiantly a good thing.

When the final bell rang we all headed to music room 3. The twins explained what the host club did as we walked.

"Basically we entertain young ladies. Each of us in the host club does it in a different way. Like Hikaru and I use our brotherly love act." Kaoru says.

Lily nods. Then the twins and Lily and I reach the door. The twins move aside, "You first."

We open the door and a gust of wind and rose petals greet us. A guys voice comes throw though, "Hikaru and Kaoru, you're late."

"Sorry Kyoya, we were busy showing our new friends around." Hikaru says

"Yah, they were curious about the host club. So we brought them with us. Hope that's okay." Kaoru adds.

"Were both very sorry for keeping them." Lily says flashing them a smile.

"Of course that's okay princess." A blond guy with purple eyes comes over, his face inches from her.

I glare and take a step towards him. There are few things that bring my temper out. But when it comes to my sister I can be very protective. "You'd better get away from her." I say with a snarl.

The blond runs to a dark corner. I frown and look over at Lily she looks confused too.

"Oh we should probably worn all of you now, this one can be a little violent." The twins put a hand on my shoulder.

I frown again and shrug their hands off. "Only when Lily's involved am I violent."

Lily flashes me a smile before nudging me. I nod. She wants me to do the introductions because you see she could be shy sometimes especially when guys are involved.

"Hello, I'm Emberlin and this is my twin sister Lillian." I say

A dark haired boy with black-grey eyes who has glasses comes forward. He nods and starts introductions for the host club. "I am Kyoya Otori, in the corner is Tamaki Suoh the host club president."

Tamaki apparently getting over his depression about my threat, darts out of the corner, "Hello!"

"You already know Hikaru and Kaoru. The boy over there is Haruhi Fujioka. Then over there are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka.

We both nod. "and we are…" they finish together." The Ouran High school Host Club.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys if anyone is still reading anyway. Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've been busy with school and life in general. **

**I still don't own anything.**

**So here's the chapter... Enjoy**

* * *

I immediately decided it was time to leave. Lily and I really didn't need to be caught in this web of weirdo's.

I grabbed Lily's arm, "Time to leave."

She nodded. But a little boy 'Miskuni' I remembered came up to us. "Your leaving?" he sounded as if he was about to cry.

I shook my head at Lillian, "Were leaving." I knew what she was about to say.

"Ember, we can stay for a few minutes." She says anyway.

I groan. But she'd already moved away. I debated if I could pick her up and carry her out. But I just followed her instead.

She walked with Miskuni to his table, "Em-chan do you want some cake?"

I frowned at the Em-chan part before shaking my head.

"Why don't you talk? Are you like Takashi? You can call him Mori by the way. Oh and you can call me Honey. He says to me.

"She usually finds no reason to talk. I talk for both of us a lot of the time." Lily replies for me.

"Huh okay Lily- Chan, do you want some cake?" He says.

"Sure, chocolate please." She smiles as he hands it to her.

We sat and talked with them for a while getting to know them better. I came to enjoy it even if I spoke little. Actually Honey and Lily spoke the most. Honey was like my little brother and Mori was like one of my friends back home.

Lily ate 3 more pieces of cake and I ate one. But at some point I glanced down at my watch. After a few seconds it dawns on me I glance back down then towards the window. It was dark. "Lily, it's time to go."

She frowns at me, "why?" I point towards the window then at her wrist.

Her frown deepens, "no way, its 9 o'clock.

"Do you have a ride?" Kyoya says from behind

"We can call our driver." I say uncertainly.

"No we can give you a ride home." Hikaru says.

"Okay." We both stand up and start out.

"Are you two going to be back tomorrow?" Kaoru asks.

"Sure I'll come back." Lily says looking towards me.

I smile at her. "Yah I'll be going back."

* * *

**Next chapter is longer. I promise.**

**Anyway Review please. I'll update faster if you do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay everyone I finally finished this chapter and that means I'm updating... All I'm really going to say is READ THE BOTTOM!**

**Anyway Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

After school we both sit in our room. Lily at her desk, her laptop in front of her and me on the bed.

"So, how do the finances look?" I ask her.

"Hm, okay better than last month that's for sure." I don't like the tone of her voice.

"Why do you sound hesitant?"

"Do you remember the amount that was in savings?"

"Yah, 500, 000, 000 yen. Why?"

"Then were missing 1000,000,000 yen." Her voice is barely above a whisper.

I stand and walk over to her. Peaking over her shoulder. "I guess I could be wrong."

She shakes her head, "no you're right, and I remember the numbers now."

"What could have happened to it?" I ask

She shrugs, "I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

She closes her laptop and walks out. A few hours later she comes back shaking her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with them."

"I don't know either." I say shrugging. She climes in to the bed next to me, "Now go to sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

I am wrong at least the day anyway. But that's in another chapter…

We get up at the time that will become routine. Falling into our normal routine which is, Lily gets up at 6 and showers before waking me, then while I shower she eats breakfast ( I hate breakfast) then when were both ready we leave.

I was actually somewhat excited about seeing the host club again. If only a little afraid. I mean they were all cool if not a little weird. But they were not bad.

After school that day we send Hikaru and Kaoru a head so there not late and so we can have what Lily calls 'Girl Talk'

"So…" Lily begins

I frown, "What?"

"What is up with you and Hikaru?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Em, I'm your twin. I can tell these kinds of things." She says.

"Em? So what were back to those names?" I say with a laugh.

She frowns then smiles. "Only between us two.

* * *

**Okay I am starting journal excerpts because there will be things said in these that are important so really READ THEM!**

* * *

**_Dear Journal,_**

_We hadn't used those names since we were 5 or 6. Around that time people started to use them too and we hated it so we came up with Ember and Lily and forgot about those names. The fact that she was bringing them back meant that she is truly worried that someone would come between us. Possibly, even Hikaru. We'd always been close, but even with the bond there are things that Lily doesn't know about me. Things that I keep hidden deep down inside and for some reason I have a feeling that those things are about to come out…_

_Lillian_

* * *

**Lastly, I have an important thing for you all to do. Please tell me in the reviews if you want me to do a halloween special or an extra long chapter for Halloween!**


	6. Halloween Special

**Okay people don't yell "It's not Halloween anymore." I know this but you see yesterday I was busy doing Halloween stuff... Anyway better now then never right! Next chapter will be up soon and know this has nothing to do with the story it's just fun!**

**Anyway enjoy and No I still don't own anything.**

* * *

"Okay!" Lily yells from beside me.

"Um…" I mutter incoherently

Finally are maid left us alone. We both knew it was Halloween but neither of us want to get up. We'd stayed up late last night watching Halloween and nightmare on Elm Street.

"Come on Em, time to get up." I hadn't realized how much time had passed.

I groan, dragging myself out of bed. After a shower, I feel a lot better and pull on my costume before heading downstairs.

Lily and I were wearing the same costume. Dark fairies, the dress was black and the fabric underneath was purple. We'd put our hair up with purple sparkly pins. I truly love our costumes.

Lily smiles at me. "You ready to go show off our costumes?"

I smile back, "of course."

We take off to our limo and for once where both getting out as fast as possible. "Hey guys." Lily and I both sound cheerful as we reach homeroom.

Hikaru and Kaoru where dressed in pirate costumes (eye patches and all). There costumes are identical as well.

Haruhi was dressed as a girl for once. The yellow dress was still ugly but she looked happy. "Hello, love your costumes they are awesome."

"Thanks." We say together. Today like every Halloween, we act identical as possible. This means talking identically, moving together, and dressing identical. It was always fun to see who could tell us apart.

"Nice costumes." Hikaru and Kaoru say.

We smile sitting down at the same time. "Thanks, back at you."

The day passed quickly at least until we got to go to the host club. We walk in and see the host club all dressed up.

Tamaki had on a golden king costume, the crown and all. I had to admit it suited him. Kyoya had on the opposite; he was definitely the shadow king. His was all ink black, the crown was even black.

Honey was dressed in a bunny costume, which looked a lot like Usa-chan. Mori had on a vampire costume, fangs included along with a cape. The room had a pleasantly creepy feeling about it.

As the day went on an idea started to form in my mind, about half way through me and Lily started to talk about it. When club ended, Lily and I stood up together we announced the thought. "We have an idea." The host club looks at us, "scary movie night at our house."

Halloween had always been my favorite holiday and this year was turning out to be the best one yet!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY! I know its been forever since I updated or did it just seem like it? Anyway I'm updating now so all better! **

**Obviously I own nothing! I'd be rich and famous but I'm not so yah...**

**Anyway ENJOY**

* * *

The next day we went to the host club after school. I reminded Lily to be very careful since breaking a vase had been how they got Haruhi to work for them. (We'd heard the story earlier that day)

"Don't worry, just be careful too." She smiled at me.

"I will." I smile back as I grab the door handle and open it.

I glance around in confusion, "we have the right place right?" Lily asks the question that is running through both our heads.

"I... I think so." I stumble then glace at the sign over our heads, "yep music room 3."

The whole room looked like a tropical paradise and all the guys wore tropical clothes. Haruhi comes running up, "I'm… what's going on?"

"No clue." We shrugged, "we showed up seconds ago and it was like this. "Lily responds.

I zoned out when Tamaki started to rant… something like "fearing the cold is nonsense." I didn't really care so when suddenly somebody grabs me I react without thinking. I basically flip out. If I know that you're going to do it I don't react at all but if I don't well let's say it isn't pretty.

I only kind of understand what happens next because well it went in a few seconds but it changes my life completely.

I hear Lily scream, "Let her go." And then I feel myself flying through the air and when I finally land I hear a crack then it feels like something underneath me shatters.

Pain flows through my left arm and searing pain gathers in my back. I think I scream a blood curling scream but I am not sure. The pain dims as adrenaline courses through my veins.

Suddenly Lily grabs me and I wince, "Lily, gentle." I growl

"Sorry, sorry. Please say you're okay." She whimpers

"I don't know. My back and arm hurt though." I whisper

"Lily release her, I need to check her over." I hear Kyoya's voice

"Why should I trust you to do that?" That's Lily's voice. When she wants to she can be just as protective as me.

I can tell that I'm starting to fade some.

"I come from a doctor's family. Some girls have already gone to get help but I still should check to see if we need to take her to a real hospital." Kyoya again.

"Fine." Lily sounds annoyed and really worried.

That's the last I hear before I black out.

* * *

**Journal Entry:**

Had I known what would happen that day I would have stayed home. I hate doctors and hospitals, always have, always will. I don't know why. So when I awake I was terrified had it not been for…

* * *

**So hope you enjoyed and PLEASE Review! I would make me happy!:-)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Life got really busy. Meaning school decided it needed my focus…**

**I need to tell you all that the story that's making me update is moon's rays, and that's for 2 reasons, 1 I still have people reading every day and favoriting and following, while on this story I don't and those I do are few and far between. 2****nd**** reason, I decided that because I was updating that story I'll update this one too. Please those of you, who do, review, please.**

** Hope you enjoy Chapter 7!**

* * *

When I re awake, I could hear an annoying beeping sound, it wouldn't quit so I open my eyes. What I see makes me want to go back to bed and hopefully awake in a completely separate place. I could tell that it is a hospital room even though it only kind of looks like one. The room is a pale blue and has a couple couches and some chairs. It has a homey feel and really doesn't seem like a hospital. Even so I want to get out of here. I don't like hospitals of any kind, and I don't really like doctors either. The only one who knows about this fear is Lily and since she put me here I guess I must have been hurt really badly.

"She's awake!" I hear an excited squeal, Lily.

Suddenly a lot of people are moving, "Em, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, my throat hurts though." I manage to say.

"here." Somebody helps me sit up and another person helps me drink, "better?" suddenly I recognize the voice, its Hikaru.

In a slight daze I nod. Hikaru sounded really strange, I'm not sure what to call it, maybe concerned?

"Good. We need to discuss your debt." I knew this was coming so when he says it I'm not all that surprised. But apparently Lily was.

"My sister is lying in bed hurt and you're worried about money?" Lily sounds really mad. I do see her point but truly I was wondering about how much we need to pay them for the things I broke.

"Lily enough. How much?" I turn my attention to Kyoya. Ignoring my sisters annoyed snort.

"Well let's see, 10,000 for the table, 5,000 for the china, and 13,000 for the hospital so a total of 28,000." As he listed off the numbers, my frown deepened.

"I would have thought it would be more." Everyone nodded.

"I took some money off for the fact you were injured."

"Oh, that was kind of sweet of you." I guess the shadow king does have a heart. Then I caught him glancing at Lily and smiled.

"So, how do you want us to pay it off?" I ask him.

"Hm, you can either pay it off with money or you can work for the host club."

I wince. We are rich but right now we have some stuff that we have to pay off first and we still need to eat. I consider it for a moment before I decide that we don't have any other choice really. I meet Lily's gaze for a moment to see that she's already come to the conclusion I had.

I turn to Kyoya, "when do we start?"

"You have to finish healing first, so… how about next week?" he meets my gaze without the glare on his glasses.

I nod, "Okay."

The next few days go by in a blur. I spend most of my days sleeping or playing on my laptop. Lily doesn't leave me until I yell at her about missing school, but after school she always comes to see me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I was really starting to hate that question.

"Fine, bored though." I say as she sits down on the chair beside my bed.

"I figured, actually I'm shocked you haven't demanded to be let out yet."

I shrug, "I can't believe how unhospital like this hospital is."

She nods, "I told Kyoya about your fear and how you would react waking up in a hospital, so he made some calls and you got sent to this one."

I nod, "he really is nice." Then I turn to grin at her. I'd started to see it when I first woke up in the hospital. Lily, I could tell liked Kyoya back.

She frowns at me, "what?"

"You like Kyoya." I decided to go with bluntness.

"No I don't."

"What you told me during our last, 'girl talk', Oh yah, I'm your twin, and I can tell these things."

"Do you think he likes me back?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and had a lot of hesitation in it.

"Hm, yes I do believe he does."

"Just so you know Hikaru freaked when he saw you bleeding. Kaoru could barely hold him back." She said it with a grin on her face. I smiled back at her. "So do you like him back?"

I sigh before nodding.

* * *

**Journal Entry:**

I couldn't believe that I'd finally admitted that I liked Hikaru. It was hard to even admit it to myself. Finally I got Lil to admit she liked Kyoya also. This was really awesome.

I can't wait to get out of the hospital. There's nothing to do and everywhere I look I remember where I am.

* * *

**Okay that is chapter 7 and yah…**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I am so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long but with school and homework and life I have been busy. So yah I am so so so sorry!**

**I don't own anything sadly.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a while but I was finally going to be let out of the hospital. My back and arms still had to have bandages on them but beyond that I was fine. I was just very excited to be let out.

"Calm down. Do you really hate hospitals this much?" Hikaru says as he watches me practically bouncing, while sitting on the bed.

I considered his question for a second before smiling at him. "Why yes, yes I do."

I watch him frown before shaking his head and smiling at me. Then he turns to Lily. "Can you make her calm down? I don't want her to hurt herself."

I sigh; he knows Lily can get me to calm down. She walks up to me and places a hand on my shoulder. "He's right. I know you don't want him to be, but please calm down."

I nod and force myself to relax and breath. After a few minutes Lily returns to my side and hands me a change of clothes. I thank her and move to change in the bathroom. When I come out I feel a lot more like myself and how I should normally feel.

"Thanks everyone. I know I've been a pain while in the hospital and I just want to thank you for putting up with me." All of them smile and shrug like it isn't a big deal. I can't help but smile too.

* * *

It's been a week since I was last in the hospital and my and Lily are sitting in the club room. We are in maid costumes and are both glaring at the host club. The outfits have skirts that end just above are knees. They have way to much lacy stuff on them and… they are pink, very pink. To summarize me and Lily are not pleased.

"There not… "I shut Hikaru up with a glare.

"Girls, calm down or I'll add a couple thousand to your debt."

Lily turns to glare at him, but I grab her arm and shake my head. Nobody should mess with the shadow king. She sighs and we turn to the host club. "What do we do as maids?"

"You deliver food and tea and clean up after our customers." It sounded simple enough.

* * *

It was not simple or easy that I found out quickly. The main problem being to many costumers only two servers, not counting Haruhi. I let out a relieved sigh as the last costumer left. I then proceeded to collapse on the couch, Lily quickly followed.

We were relaxing when my cell phone started to ring. I opened it, "Emberlin Yoshida."

I listened for a second, then jumped up and grabbed mine and Lily's bags. She watched me in confusion, until I gave her the look. Then she quickly followed me out.

"Where do you think you're going?" for once I just ignore Kyoya.

* * *

Journal entry:

Lily and I hate lying or is it just not telling I don't know, the host club about what happens at home, but we don't really have a choice. You see our parents don't really run our family company, me and Lily do. We also are the ones to take care of our finances. This is why we had to run out, our parents had spent basically all of our bill money and so the electric company wanted to know where the money for that bill was.

**So that is chapter 8!**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

We arrive home and proceed to look at all of the bank accounts. Scrounging up money is not an easy task. But if done right, it is possible

"Let's see if we take some from, mortgage and some from, entertainment, "Lily mutters," or most of the money in entertainment, we should have enough." She then glances at me.

"Yeah." I sigh

"You okay Ember?" she says with concern, Wrapping an arm around me.

I stand and move toward the window. "I'm fine, just tired."

My phone starts to ring and Lily answers it because it's next to her. "Hello"

"Family emergency" "were both sorry" "But it was an emergency! We had to leave!" "Fine" "Bye"

What was that about?" my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Just Kyoya calling to say he was adding 1 million yen to our debt for leaving early today." She growls standing. "How could I ever like him? He is a self –centered, money loving jerk!"

I sigh, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "He had to, what would people say if he didn't in some way punish us for leaving like we did?"

I guess you're right."

"Come on lets go to bed."

**Journal entry:**

_Well I guess I learned one thing today. I shouldn't leave early, ever, from the host club! But another day brings another adventure._

* * *

The next day as we walk into the host club, all the hosts turn and stare at us. I ignore their stares and proceed to go get changed into the dreadful maid outfit.

When we walk out the hosts are talking with their guests so me and Lily start serving tea and cake, cleaning spills, and trying to ignore the host's acts in the process. But alas it was bound to happen that one of us would be brought into said acts.

I was serving the twins guests when I heard the twins:

"Then he picked her up and wouldn't leave her side while she was in the hospital."

All the girls coursed ahhhh's. But one girl looked concerned, "But if Hikaru falls for Ember –san does that mean you two won't be close anymore?"

Then Kaoru looks toward Hikaru, "Yah Hikaru, will I be replaced?" He has tears in his eyes.

"Of course not Kaoru, I could never replace you."

I proceeded to leave. While walking into the kitchen to get more tea I bumped into Lily.

"Hey, how are things going for you?" she asks

"Fine, the twins are using me for their stories now though."

She laughs. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I don't know, but it's still annoying."

She gives me a strange look but then shrugs and walks away.

I frown but move on.

Club finally comes to a close and like every day before; me and Lily collapse on one of the couches and breathe a sigh of relief. But it isn't long before we get up to start cleaning.

"Ember, can I talk to you for a second?"

I turn to Hikaru, nod and follow him out into the hallway.

**So that is the end of chapter 9.**

**I am so so sorry people but life got chaotic and I got writers block and I could make up a hundred more excuses but there's really no point to bother you with them**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**So I know it's been 11 days since the last update but I am updating right… Anyway I own nothing.**

**And enjoy!**

When I arrived in the hallway, Hikaru turned to me and gave me a nervous look. "So what's it you want?" I finally decided to start up this conversation.

"Willyoupleasegoonadatewithme ?" he says it so fast I can't understand him.

"Repeat that slower."

"Will you please go on a date with me?" he gives me a worried look.

"Sure." I say deciding at least it could be interesting.

"Before you decide… did you say sure?" he looks at me shock filling his eyes.

"Yes, why do you not want to go out with me now?" I put on a sad look and start to walk away.

"No," he says starting to panic. As he speaks his voice starts loud but softens and starts to sound more embarrass "That's not at all what I mean, I just thought you wouldn't want to.

I smile at him, "I knew what you meant it, don't you know what teasing is, you sure do it a lot."

He smiles back, "how about Friday at 6 then?"

"Sounds great." We start back into the room. I couldn't stop smiling.

Lily takes one look at me and a grin breaks on her face too. But then her eyes flicker to Kyoya and she frowns, sad. I sigh and look over at Kyoya too. I just wish he would ask Lily out. It was obvious to everyone they liked each other. But, that wasn't my problem; I knew Friday would come fast.

**Friday **

I was right Friday did come fast. Soon enough I was waking up on Friday and the nervous butterflies were there in my stomach. I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet. Ember was also awake and running around getting ready.

"So are you excited for your date?" I nodded. She had begun teasing me since the day he asked me out. It was annoying but sweet also.

"Nervous though." She gave me a reassuring look. She knew it was my first date.

"You'll be fine."

When we arrived at school, the twins and Haruhi greeted us. Hikaru looked about how nervous as I felt. I was just good at hiding it.

* * *

School came and went. Bringing with it the date. Lily helped me do my hair, makeup, and pick out the dress. The last is the one I was most worried about, considering I was going out with a fashion designers son.

"Yeah, I think this one's it." I agreed. It was a dark purple, reached just below my knees, and was simple but nice. I loved it!

"You look Beautiful," Lily whispered, hugging me."

"Thank you." I glanced at the clock. It 6:00, time for the date.

Just as I thought that the doorbell rang. "Ms. Yoshida, your date is here."

I glanced nervously at Lily, how in return gave me a reassuring smile. "Come on, we wouldn't want to leave your date waiting do we?"

We started down the stairs. But as I reached the second set, I had to stop and stare. He is wearing a nice button down shirt, it was a dark blue. Along with nice cache pants. I couldn't help but stare. But he was also staring so I didn't think it was that big a deal.

"You look…" he seemed to be searching for the right word, "gorgeous." He finished.

"And you look handsome." I said with a smile.

"We'd better be going." He said as he offered me his arm. I take it and we start to the car.

As we reach the restaurant, I can't help but gasp. It's a small restaurant, more like a café. But it is still pretty fancy.

Our conversation is not awkward which does surprise me, but I defiantly have fun. After we finish eating we head to the park for a walk. It is a great day, without a cloud in sight. After a little while Hikaru stops and turns to me.

"Emberlin Violet Yoshida, will you please be my girlfriend?" he says it in a very formal way making me laugh.

I meet his eyes and then roll mine.

He smiles and hugs me.

* * *

**Journal Entry:**

_I can't believe it I have my first boyfriend! It was an awesome date, lots of fun. After he asks me to be his girlfriend, we continued to walk around the park and enjoy the pleasant feeling of the day. Lily forced out as many details about the date after I got home, which didn't surprise me. All in all a great day!_

* * *

**One down, one to go… (on couples that is)**

**If you are still reading I would appreciate a review Pretty Please! 'Gives puppy dog eyes'**


	12. Chapter 11

**So here is Chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

For the next month Hikaru invited me on a date once a week at the very least. It was great and I was happy but I knew it hurt Lily to watch me and Hikaru. So I tried to keep the romance to the minimum around her.

On our 2 month anniversary I decided enough was enough. I walked over to the table Kyoya was seated, "Hey Kyoya."

He looked up at me, "Hello." He turned back to the laptop.

"Your window of opportunity is closing you know." I shrugged and pulled out my phone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He says blinking at me.

"Your opportunity with my sister of course." I say glancing up from my phone to judge his reaction.

He sighs, "I still don't understand your reasoning."

"It's very simple really. You like my sister and she won't wait forever." I shrug at him, it really was simple. Then I stand and walk away from him.

I still hear him say, "That's an interesting notion in its own way."

Over the next few days I watch Kyoya a lot. He seemed to be taking my words to heart. It was obvious that he was considering asking her out. But the day I think he will, Lily comes up to me and squeals. "Guess what?"

I roll my eyes. "What is it Lily?"

"Kaito from our math class invited me to dinner tonight." She practically squealed. I winced when I looked over to Kyoya. His eyes held fury and and… pain. I frowned and met his eyes. I then shrugged. Lily saw this and looked over shoulder to Kyoya. They quickly flickered away from him.

I smiled, "That is amazing Lily."

"Actually I was hoping you and Hikaru would come with I am nervous and he agreed to it." She looked nervous and I gave her a small smile.

"Let me ask Hikaru." I stood and walked over to where he and his brother were sitting. "Hey Hikaru, what do you think about going on a date tonight?"

He looked a little surprised, but quickly gave me the small smile he reserved only for me, "Sure, Violet. Where would you like to go?" He'd taken up calling me my middle name. Something no one had ever done. I had to say it was very sweet the way he said it.

"My sister got asked out by Kaito and he doesn't want to go alone. So where going with them." he looked surprised but shrugged and agreed.

Later at night, in the restaurant

It had been awkward since the beginning and I could tell he was feeling unsure of himself. I sighed for like the eighteenth time that night. Lily sent me a look, which I could tell meant 'help'.

"So Kaito, tell us about yourself." I finally tried.

He then proceeded to ramble on about useless stuff and that was how the rest of the night went. Lily tried to look interested the night. After about 20 minutes I gave up and zoned out and Hikaru I could tell did too.

We left in separate limos. I guess to give the couple some privacy. "Well that went well."

"Yeah, not really the night I had hoped for. Oh I have an idea; it's not that late, what you think of taking a walk in the park." I tried to save the night.

"Good idea. Let me just text Lily." I pulled out my cell phone and sent a quick text to Lily, before putting my phone on silent.

"Come on Violet."

"Coming Hika"

He held out his hand to me, and I took it, allowing him to pull me out of the limo. We held hands as we walked the park. It was quiet for late afternoon, but I liked it like this. He smiled and went a little red. I glanced at him. He gave me a shy smile, "You okay Hika?"

He stopped walking and turned to me, "Yes Violet, I am fine. But…" he leaned into me and I realized what he was thinking, "Is is it okay if I kiss you."

I smiled and nodded, he then met my lips. It felt as if I was flying. I had never kissed anyone before, so the feeling was new and felt all that more special.

Later that night at home

I was still walking on clouds when I got home. The rest of the night had been amazing and I barely made it inside. Hikaru had kissed me before I got out of the limo and then again before I came inside.

I walked into the bedroom and Lily looked up and smiled, "Somebody is happy."

"Hikaru and I shared our first kiss." I collapsed onto my bed and Lily smiled at me.

"So that's what got that funny smile on your face." She teased me.

"So how was your time with Kaito?" I finally ask her.

"Well, I don't think he's right for me." she said shyly.

I nod and once she had turned away I smile to myself. Well it appears that Kyoya gets a second chance.

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter 11. Hope it reaches your hopes for it. Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I am so so so so so SORRY! Read the author note at the bottom if you want to know why…**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely in no way own Ouran High school Host Club. But I do own Ember and Lillian!**

**So anyway please enjoy chapter 12**

* * *

The next day was a Saturday. Lily and I had decided to go shopping to spend some sisterly time together because we hadn't got to in a while.

"Lily come on we have to get going!" I yelled over to Lily who was running around grabbing things.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she called back toward me.

I sighed and leaned back against the wall. This was always how these types of things went. I was ready and Lily was running around doing God only knows what.

"I am ready, so let's get going." She walks up to me with her purse swung over her shoulder. She was dressed in a short sleeve purple shirt and a jean skirt, and a pair of black flats.

I on the other hand had a short sleeve blue shirt, blue jean shorts, and white and black sneakers. "Finally, let's head out to the mall."

At the mall

We reached the mall in just under 20 minutes. "Where to first?" Lily turns to me, with a look that meant she couldn't care less.

"How about that store?" I point at a random, decent looking store. Let's just stay I don't understand malls that much nor do I like them. I only ever went because I A: needed cloths, and B: Lily liked them and I knew she wouldn't go if I didn't.

"Hm okay sure." We headed into the store and started to look around.

"So Em tell me, how has your and Hikaru's relationship been going?" I winced I'd hoped she wouldn't bring this up…

"Um yeeeah it's been going okay…" I stumbled over the words.

"You don't sound so sure," she said with a smile.

"Just, that was a little unexpected…" I answer that slowly. "It's been fine. Hey, do you still like Kyoya?"

"Ummmmm…" the blush on her face gave me that answer. I grinned at her.

"So you still do like him."

"I never said that."

"Your face did though."

"No it didn't."

"Yes it did"

"No it didn't"

I laughed. It was only kind of an argument since I was teasing her.

"Don't laugh at me." she crossed her arm and pouted.

"Oh Lily, you know I'm just teasing you. I find it cute." I hugged her and after a minute she hugged me back. "Come on let's move to a different store."

After walking for a few minutes, Lily grabbed my arm and laughed, pointing toward a shop. "Hey Em, look."

"Oh wow." It was the Hitachiin design store.

"You want to go in? We might run into Mrs. Hitachiin,"

"Yeah let's go in." we started walking toward the store. "What if we run into the hosts today? Should we try to run away or just give in?"

"Well, they'd just chase us if we run so… I'd say it would be easiest if we just gave in… but if they don't see us, I'd just say run." She replied. I laughed.

Inside the store

"Hey, look at this." Lil said holding up a blouse.

"That's pretty." I reply, honestly.

"But do you think it would look good on me?" she said with a sigh. She knew I wasn't very good at fashion but liked to pretend I was.

"Yes I do." I tried again.

"I think I'll buy it." She placed it over her arm and went back to browsing. "Em, this would look good on you."

I glanced over at the blouse she was holding. It was golden and made of silk I believe. I was in awe of it but then I noticed the price tag. "Um Lil look at the price."

"Oh um wow, that's more than I thought." She sighed and was about to put it back when a lady came up to us and smiled.

"Oh look who I have in my store." I studied the women, but immediately looked away when Lil squealed.

"OMG, Em do you have any idea who this is?" at my blank look she went on. "This is Mrs. Hitachiin."

"Oh Ummmmm… Wow. It's nice to meet you ma'am." I said politely and with a lot of shock.

"Aw you must be Emberlin. Hikaru has told me a lot about you. Then you must be her twin Lillian." She said with a smile toward Lily. "You found some of my designs that you like."

"Uh yes ma'am, but we can't afford it." Lily says with a shy smile.

"It's Fine anyone who is dating someone inside my family or related to one of them can have anything they like. Well to a certain extent anyway." I decided that I liked her then in that moment.

"Thank you so much ma'am." We both replied at the same time.

"Oh and please quit calling me ma'am. Please call me Yuzuha."

"Okay ma'am, I mean Yuzuha" she laughed and walked away. We excited the store and made our way toward the food court.

As we were walking I happened to see a flash of red hair. "Lil don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad?" I pointed toward Hikaru. "Oh that no I won't be mad."

"Thanks." I ran over to Hikaru who gave me a small surprised smile."

"Hey, Violet. What are you doing here?"

"Lily and I were just shopping. What were you two doing here?"

"We were also just shopping."

By then Lily had made her way over to us, "Do you two want to shop with us?"

I flashed her surprised look. She simply smiled in response.

"Is that okay with you Kao?" Kaoru nodded and he turned to us, "That would be awesome."

So we continued shopping and enjoying our time together. It was fun and brought an awesome end to an awesome day.

* * *

**So this was just kind of a filler chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated. Freshman year isn't easy and last month I went to a book signing in Las Vegas and we kind of turned it into a weeklong vacation. (If you're curious I went to Cassandra Clare's book signing for Clockwork Princess It was freaking awesome!)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Me: Hello my fans!**

**Ember: They aren't your fans. They are mine**

**Me: How did you get into my house?**

**Lily: You left your door open…**

**Me: Who's going to show up next? 'Sigh'**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Hey guys we came to join the party!**

**Me: what the? 'Sigh' let's just start the chapter**

**Ember and Lily: But fist, Wolfgirl does not own Ouran! But she does own us and the plot!**

**Both sets of twins: So enjoy!**

* * *

"We have school today don't we?" Lily moans as she starts to wake up. It was a rarely that I'm up before her but not completely unknown to happen.

"Well considering that its Monday, yes, yes we do have school." I reply without looking toward her.

"What time is it?" she asks sitting up.

"Hmm…" I look at the clock sitting next to me. "6:00am"

"And you didn't think to wake me up?" she growls flying from the bed; she grabs her clothes and runs into the bathroom. I frown and shake my head. I look into the mirror and smile. That's my sister for you; I put down the hairbrush and head to breakfast. You see its April Fools today and only 5:30, though sadly it really is Monday. I always am the first to get pranked so today I decided to change it.

I was eating breakfast and reading when Lily comes down; to say it nicely she didn't look happy. "Em, what time is it?"

I turn on my phones screen and smile, "6:00. Huh that is strange." I couldn't help it I laughed.

"It's not funny."

I just continue to laugh. She sat down and started to eat.

"Wait one minute, it really is Monday right?" She says after a moment.

"Yes sadly. That is true."

"Okay just making sure. You do know that I will get you back for this right?"

I grin looking down into my cereal. "Of course."

When finally it is time to go to school, Lily and I had both had to change 3 times. We both happen to love April fool's day. It was just one of those holidays. We both were laughing though. No hard feelings ever remained for long when it came to April Fools.

"I can't wait to prank the host club." Then I stopped next to the door to the car.

"Lily I have an idea." She turns to me with a frown. "We should completely change places." Lily and I are almost completely identical, but we try to not be, like I always wear the boy's uniform, we put our hair different ways, act differently, etc…

"I like that." We flash each other evil grins. Then head back inside to change.

"I hate this dress." I mutter annoyed, and for like the eighteenth time.

"But now I understand why you like the boy's uniform," she replies back, while messing with the sleeves. "Hey look its Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"I hope they figure it out." I whisper to her.

"I won't let him kiss me, K"

"Thanks,"

"What are sisters for?"

They'd reached us so I don't respond."

"Hey guys."

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Hikaru says as he puts a hand over Lily's shoulders. A flash of jealousy runs through my veins but I suppress it, knowing he thinks it's me. Kaoru was looking between us with a slightly confused look. But soon he just shrugs.

All day people have fallen for it without a slight hesitation. I hadn't had to deal with the mix up since 5th grade when we started to dress and act different. To say the least it was annoying, But in some strange way entertaining.

"You ready for the host club?" Lily asks me.

"It should be fun." We reach the host club and head toward the changing room specifically for us and Haruhi. Were about to put on our outfits before frowning and handing each other the outfits. You see we had different maid outfits. Mine was usually the one that was purple and gray, while Lily's was usually the one with pink and purple. We walked out dressed and ready to mess with the hosts.

The only one who even commented on the way we walked was Kyoya. Lily and I both caught ourselves acting like our normal selves quite a few times. At one point Kyoya called us over and asked about it. We shrugged and put it off as we were just being our twin selves. He didn't seem to believe it though.

By the end of the day though, Lily and I we both tired of trying to play the opposite. We both decided in the kitchen that at the end of the day when all of the guests were gone we'd tell them.

Finally all of the guests were gone and the hosts were cleaning up, "Hey guys." I called over the noise of the hosts talking.

They all turn to look at me. "Ember and I want to ask you all something." It felt weird to have to say Ember and I.

"Did any of you notice us acting differently?" Lucky her she didn't have to say her own name.

"No dear daughters. Should we have?" Tamaki says with confusion on his.

"Nobody did?" I asked.

"Well Lily you guys seemed normal as always." I winced as Kaoru says this.

I smiled at Lily. "Well, Kaoru, we should play a new game don't you think? How about the witch one is Ember game.

"Hm this should be easy as you are Ember." Before Lily could reply to this Kyoya started to speak.

"So even the male twins can't figure out who is who. Because Kaoru, you are wrong. You see the one who has the purple maid outfit on is Lily and the one who has the pink uniform on is Ember. What I can't figure out though is why." He turns and looks toward me and Lily.

"Well we decided to do it for 2 reasons. The first was because it was April fool's day. Then second because we wanted to see if anyone that could definitely tell us apart." Lily answered.

"Oh okay. I guess that's that." Kyoya responded.

Lily and I decided to change then leave. "At least Kyoya figured it out."

I nodded. Just then Kyoya came up to us. "May I please talk to you, Lily?"

Lily looked over toward me, "Go ahead. I'll wait for you in the garden."

I continued to walk and sat down on one of the benches. "Hey, Ember."

"Oh hey Hikaru." I reply when I turn.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not noticing when you and Lily changed persons. Though I did start to notice toward the end, simply because normally you're not so loud or hyper."

I laughed. "Its okay I probably wouldn't be able to tell with you and Kaoru."

He laughed. Then turned and kissed me.

* * *

**That is the end to 13! Please review!**

**Anyway I have one question for all of you! Would any of you like to have a chapter in Lily's Point of View! Just review and tell me!**


	15. Chapter 14

"Hey Lil. Are you ever going to tell me what Kyoya wanted to talk to you about?" I asked for like the 12 time since we started the way home. We'd just gotten home, and I was curious about it.

"Fine I'll tell you." She said and I could tell that she was really excited. "He wanted to ask me out." She practically squealed.

"Awesome!" I gave her a giant hug. She laughed.

"I am excited and scared all at the same time."

"Don't worry I was too." I said with smile. "My first date with Hikaru I could have died. But after I became relaxed I loved every minute of it."

"I just want to get to Friday and get started with the date." She collapsed beside me.

"Don't worry." I say with a smile at her. "Now come on, time for bed."

Friday

The day had finally come and I could tell that Lil was very anxious. Through all of our classes and the host club she wouldn't fully sit still. It made me wish that the day would end. We left the host club early so that Lily could get ready. Kyoya left around the same time, I figured for the same thing.

I helped Lil get ready. Choosing the dress, fixing hair and makeup, and trying to calm her nervous. The dress we chose is a nee length, short sleeved, a light pink, it has lace along the bottom, and is flowy. She has on light pink flats that match the dress perfect ably. She has her hair in a side ponytail with a stretch pink and silver clip. She looked perfect.

When Kyoya arrived he had on a black and white button down shirt and khakis. I flashed a smile at Lily and hug her real quickly and whisper in her ear, "Have fun, you'll be fine." I push her lightly to Kyoya.

After they had left, I went to our room and grabbed my phone. I sent a real quick text to Hikaru,

To: Hikaru

From: Ember

Lily just left. What r u up 2?

Then I went to clean up the bathroom and well the whole room itself. It was all destroyed. Hair supplies, clothes, anything that got in the way. I was putting dresses in the closet, when my phone went off.

I grabbed it. It was a text from Hikaru,

To: Ember

From: Hikaru

Fun. How nervous was she? Kaoru and I just finished doing r homework. What r u up 2?

To: Hikaru

From: Ember

Terrified. U and Kaoru did homework? Cleaning up the room.

To: Ember

From: Hikaru

Yes of course we do. Hey I have an idea, why don't u and I go and have r own little date?

To: Hikaru

From: Ember

Awesome idea. Come over in 30 minutes?

To: Ember

From: Hikaru

See you then.

I pulled on a cute white spring dress and white flats, and put my hair into a braid down my back. I was just putting a couple things into my purse when the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs to answer it.

"Hey Hika."

"Hey Violet, you ready?"

"Yep."

"Do you want Italian? I found a great restraint earlier." He puts an arm around me, leading me to the limo.

"Sounds awesome. How long a drive is it?" I ask as we enter the limo.

"Hm. About 10 minutes."

"Okay." We talked about what was going on in our classes, the host club… that was one of my favorite parts about our relationship. No matter how long we've been dating, we always have something to talk about.

"We reached the restraint, which was actually very tasty then heading to the park. It was a big part of all of our dates. After we ate we always headed to the park for a walk. It was where we had our first kiss, where we became an official couple. It seems that whenever we had a big moment in our relationship we always had it at the park.

After a little while of walking we got back into the limo. It was just before 7:00. I figured that Lil would also be heading home. I arrived back at the house, and headed up to my bedroom. Lily was inside, a rag in hand which she was using to wipe off her makeup.

"Hey Em, did you go out with your boyfriend too?" She says as I enter the bedroom.

"Yep. How did your date go?" I ask her with a small smile.

She blushed slightly. "It was… magical. You were right; after it started and we got past the awkward part it became easy and awesome all at the same time. We didn't have any problem finding a topic to talk about and we never ran out of one either. I can't wait for our next date. Now I know why you and Hikaru go out so often."

I gave her a smile. Then went to change into pajamas.

The next day was Saturday so, we didn't have school which in a way was nice so that we could sleep in and relax.

But it ended up being one of the worst days of our life. It started nicely; we got up and didn't rush around or anything. It was a nice and relaxed morning. Then our parents came into the living room/sitting room. They both had smiles on their faces and were obviously very happy.

"Girls we have an announcement." My father said rather excitedly.

"Oh goody how fun. What is it?" I said with a sigh.

"We are moving!" my mother said with a smile, like it was the best thing in the world.

"Wait what?" Lily and I practically screamed.

"Are you serious?" Lily asked.

"Of course dear. Why would we joke about this?" my mother said. She was defiantly getting annoyed with us. She wanted us to be happy and excited too.

"But mother we don't want to move. We like it here. We both have friends and boyfriends and this is the place we want to be." I replied with annoyance and finality.

"You two didn't even want to go there in the first place." Mother says.

"I know but things have changed. We don't want to leave now." Lily replies for the both of us.

"Girls we have decided this and there is no way you're getting out of going. Now go start to pack." Our father says calmly.

I ran up to the bedroom and started to cry, collapsing on the bed and curling up against the pillows on it. I felt something fuzzy; I opened my eyes and saw the stuffed bear that Hikaru had given me on my birthday. I cuddled around the bear. I heard Lily come in and felt her lay beside me. "Lily what are we going to do?"

"We have no choice other than move. You know that as well as I do." She said with a sigh. "This isn't the first time and I doubt it will be the last."

"I know. Let's tell the boys and then start packing."

I sighed then looked at Lil. "We should tell them in person."

"Yeah. Your right, I am going to tell Hikaru to meet Em at the park."

"Okay, I am going to ask Kyoya come over."

"Okay." I called Hikaru and then headed to the park. I arrived before he did, then sit down on the bench to consider how to tell him.

"Hey Violet." He trailed off when he saw my face. "What's wrong?"

I stood and walked to him wrapping my arms around him, "I am so sorry and I don't want to but I have no choice." I jabbered very quickly. He put a hand over my mouth.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

"I'm mm mmoovving." I stumbled over the words.

"You're what?" He asked again.

"I'm moving."

"When?" he sounded upset.

"As soon as we finish packing." He pulled me tight into his arms. I felt tears fall onto my shoulder and down my back. "I'll come back I promise."

"Okay and I'll be here."

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He whispered, "I love you so much."

Me: 'cries' oh the ending of this story… 'Sniffs' I can't believe it. Okay I can. I have decided to end the story. If you would like a sequel or something along those lines, Message me or review it, whichever you would like.

Ember: This is over No! But I do like mine and Hikaru's romance scene it was rather lovely.

SO REVIEW!


	16. Note

Okay, starting in June I will continue this story. I have gotten some reviews saying that people still want me to continue. I won't start until then because of school. The end of the school year is coming and I am busy finalizing grades and projects so I am sorry that it will be so long until I post a new chapter nda take this story off of finished.

Until then goodbye!

oh and thank you:

Guest and SoulEaterd17 you're the ones that want me to continue so I will for you!


End file.
